


Stranger things have happened

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, wtf even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was never going to do anything about his feelings for Harry. Harry was just waiting for the right time and place.</p><p>Being locked in a dark room after a night out clubbing was neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things have happened

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> harry and louis are just best friends, both secertly inlove with each other but to scared to take a risk. they are both kidnapped and locked in a dirty basement with only a bed and a camera. the capture demands that they have sex...
> 
> To this day the strangest prompt I've ever received...

Louis and Harry didn’t go out and get utterly piss drunk very often - well, nowhere near as often as their mates at any rate - but when they did, they liked to go all out. As he stumbled through the hoards of people in whatever God-awful but thankfully cheap club they were in that evening, Louis' eyes scanned the bar for his best friend, who’d left him to chat up some random girl earlier but who was now sat on a bar stool with two drinks sat in front of him.

When Louis caught sight of him, he set towards the back of the room with new purpose in his gait until he reached Harry and plonked himself down on the seat next to him.

“You got us some more drinks?” slurred the older man with a smile that was returned Harry before he nodded and took a gulp from one of the glasses without tasting a thing. Louis did the same, not caring that he was definitely going to have the worst hangover ever in the morning if they kept going at this rate.He did notice a rather sweet aftertaste to the liquid that he passed off as being some new flavour or other - liquorish, maybe, or an exotic fruit. It wasn’t until Harry’s eyes began to glaze over and it took him a full minute to get him to stop staring at the ceiling that Louis began to worry, and not until they were stumbling way out of the club more than could be attributed to the effects of alcohol that he really started panicking.

“Harry,” he mumbled, his tongue seeming to have doubled in size since its last usage to fill up his mouth and prevent him from talking properly. “I think somebody drinks our spiked - I mean, spiked our…”

But that was the last he could comprehend before whatever drug he’d somehow taken really began to kick in, and he felt darkness charge through his brain as he fell to the floor on top of Harry. His final memory was of an unknown face peering down at him from above before the whole world turned black.

***

Louis’ eyes blinked open, slowly at first and then much more rapidly as he felt the cold concrete under his body and his slightly hazy memories came flooding back into his brain at an alarming pace.

“Harry!” he cried out, eyes glancing around wildly to try and spot his friend. It didn’t seem strange to him that it was the younger boy who he called upon first in his hour of need before his family - after all, they’d always been closer than brothers, which was why he was now panicking over the fact that he couldn’t see him anywhere.

That is, until a meek sounding _‘I’m here’_ came from behind him, and Louis snapped his head around to see Harry sat in the corner of wherever the hell they were, his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes dim and distant. _“Thank God!” exclaimed Louis with relief, all thoughts of their strange location forgotten as he was filled with relief that he was at least in the presence of the one person who could be relied on to keep him sane at a time like this. Scrambling to his knees, he practically crawled the short distance towards Harry, and then threw his arms around him while his mouth rattled off the most important of the questions that were swirling through his mind._

“Are you OK? What the fuck happened? How long have I been asleep? Where are we? How did we get here?”

When Louis pulled back from the embrace that Harry had refused to relax into like he usually did, he received no answers save for a non-committal half-shake half-nod of the head. Mutely, the teenager stretched out an arm like the Ghost of Christmas Future in that Muppets film they always used to watch together on Boxing Day, and pointed at a piece of paper that Louis only noticed then was pinned to the far wall.

“What is it, Harry?” he asked, but once again there was no answer.

With a shaky breath, Louis rose to his feet and made his way over to the sign so that he could peruse its contents. What he read there could not have been more shocking.

_Dear captives,_

_Welcome to your prison for the foreseeable future, unless you meet my demands. You don’t know me but I know you, and at the moment you are in London, but that’s all you need to know._

_Your cell is equipped with no facilities, so I would suggest that you comply with my demands, which are simple enough. I have only one request: the two of you must have full penetrative sexual intercourse with each other. No cheating - I will decide what ‘counts’ and if it doesn’t fit the bill then you don’t get free. It’s that simple._

_Yours sincerely, your captor_

Gulping, Louis turned back towards his friend with what he guessed was an expression of pure disbelief on his face. He just hoped that none of his features gave away the fact that he was (although he hated to admit it, even to himself) really rather turned on by the idea of the two of them doing as the sign had suggested. The conditions were less than ideal, but…

OK, he had to be honest, all through his life he’d been trying to convince himself that he was as straight as they come, but deep down he’d always harboured feelings for Harry that he’d never even dared to contemplate out of fear of being found out. Now they were being flung to the forefront of his mind due to circumstances he could never have predicted, and that scared him.

Scratch that, it fucking terrified him.

As per usual, though, the fear managed to manifest itself within him as rage, so that when he began to walk back over to Harry his face was slowly beginning to boil with anger.

“What the fuck is this?” he fumed, wanting some sort of answer or information or _anything_ that would explain how exactly he’d ended up in a cell with his best mate and a piece of paper demanding that they shagged each other. “Is this some sort of practical joke? Because it’s not very funny!” _By this point he was towering over Harry, who was still as frozen and unspeaking as he had been since Louis woke up, but with his next sentence he took a step backwards and aimed his words up towards the ceiling._

“Or is this you Stan? Or Zayn? Because ha ha, very funny, I wonder how long you’ve been planning this one for, huh? But can you fucking let us out now?”

When no reply came, it simply served to increase his anger as he began ranting into the cold, empty silence of the room.

“What the hell is going on then? Cos I’m pretty confused right now! Who the fuck is behind all this, and what the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t do this, it’s against our human rights you prick!”

With that he finally lashed out and punched the wall, ignoring the pain in his knuckles and the way the thin skin was sliced off by the rough concrete. It calmed him down a little, however when he turned once again it was to see that Harry was practically curled up into a ball and was shaking like mad.

“Haz?” Louis' tone had immediately changed from furious to confused and worried - what on earth was happening to make his friend react in such a way?

“I don’t know what’s going on!”

Harry’s voice was muffled by his knees until his lifted his head and cried out, his eyes fixed on a spot on the opposite wall as they filled with tears.

“I wish this was a prank but I don’t think it is, Lou - I, they, the sign was there when I woke up and it’s been about three hours and nothing’s happened. I don’t have a clue where we are, there are cameras in the corners but there’s no way to get out unless… unless…”

“I’m not fucking sleeping with you, Harry!”

Hang on, where did that come from? Surely Louis should be comforting his friend in this situation, rather than yelling at him - especially when his own outburst was a lie!

As it was, Harry’s eyes filled with tears at the statement, though Louis wasn’t sure if it was from his sentiment or the fact that he was clearly as terrified as he was, but was expressing it in a completely different manner.

“But what if we don’t get out, Louis? We’ve got no food, no water, no toilet, no nothing! What if whoever it is behind all this shit doesn’t let us go free unless we do it? What if –” gasping, Harry's train of speech stopped suddenly and he appeared to gag on air. It took a moment for Louis to realise with growing horror that he was having an asthma attack.

These were a rare enough occurrence that Louis had no idea what he was supposed to do, especially since there was no inhaler anywhere to be found, but he was desperate was not let his best friend struggle for breath any longer. So instead he let his instincts kick in, and ran over to Harry to kneel on the floor opposite him, all the while telling him in as calm a voice as possible under the highly strenuous circumstances to _‘keep breathing, just relax, don’t force yourself’_.

He had no idea where it all came from, but thank God it appeared to work, for Harry’s breathing gradually became less laboured and both their heart rates decreased to almost normal. Exhausted from the adrenaline, Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder and sat down beside him while still rubbing his chest every so often as a reminder to breathe. Neither of them were certain exactly who needed reminding. 

They sat there for God knows how long - time having already become an illusion within the shadowy confines of their cell - not talking or moving except for their now regular breathing. Eventually both of them fell asleep on each other for the sake of having something to do.

Louis’ dreams were full of the two of them being chased by some unknown monster, before running into a zoo and being trapped behind bars for the public to stare at, which he guessed was the best his brain could come up with for an allegory under the circumstances. However then the dream suddenly changed with no warning: one moment he was locked in a cage and the next he was on top of Harry who was, for some reason, now naked. They moved with each other, hands moving and touching and gripping while their lips fused together in passion.

To say it was the first time he’d had this dream about the younger man would be a lie, but never before had it been so vivid and so passionate and so _real_ …

Louis opened his eyes with a start, and was more than a little surprised to find Harry right in front of him, the green of his irises piercing into his own blue ones from a distance of less than 10 centimetres away from his face. His curls were mussed from sleeping with his head on Louis’ shoulder, a smudge of dirt from God knows where smeared across his cheek, but strangely enough it was his lips that captivated the older boy’s attention.

They were parted slightly, as though Harry was about to say something, but he’d clearly been chewing on them as was his habit when he was nervous, for they were red and slightly swollen with a tiny dot of blood forming in the middle of the bottom lip. For a moment Louis could do nothing but stare at them.

Then before he knew what on earth he was doing he’d leaned forwards and captured them with his own, causing a jolt of electricity to jump through him at the long awaited touch. It was hardly perfect and it wasn’t exactly magical, but their lips seemed to mould together and, after a moment of being totally frozen, the Harry started moving with Louis in perfect synchronisation like they were in harmony with each other.

Only once they broke apart did the true nature of their actions suddenly hit them.

“W-what just happened?” muttered Harry when the silence became too heavy for either of them to bear, but of course there was no appropriate answer to that. So instead Louis gazed carefully into the eyes opposite his own, weighing up whether or not to say what he was really thinking or what it would be easier to say.

Eventually he decided on a mix between the two that was less eloquent than anything his mind could have come up with under normal circumstances.

“I just, I think… Fuck it. I don’t want to have to stay in this miserable place a second more, Harry, and if… doing what it says might get us out of here quicker then we might as well give it a go, right?”

Thankfully Harry seemed to have been thinking along the same lines, or at any rate was willing to go along with whatever Louis suggested, for he quickly began nodding in agreement.

“Yeah, yes, um, totally – I mean, er, yeah. That would probably be for the best.”

They stared at each other uncertainly until they both noticed the way their eyes kept drifting to the awkward boners they were both sporting. Something in the atmosphere totally changed as they realised what a turn on this was to them both, even if, in Louis' case at least, it came with a feeling of shame attached.

This time their kiss was seemingly instigated by both of them at the same time: one minute they were regarding each other with slight suspicion as to whether the other was honestly willing to go ahead with the plan, and the next their lips were smashed together in a frenzy of passion that resulted in their clothes quickly being dragged off of each other as though they were wild animals. Louis had no recollection of tearing off Harry’s t-shirt, or of having his trousers and boxers shoved down his legs in one swift motion, but eventually they were both naked and kissing and on top of each other. He honestly had no idea how they’d got to that stage but he never wanted it to end.

That is, except for that one question that was nagging on his mind and refused to go away – one query that could ruin the moment so completely that it would be unbearable. Pulling back from the embrace, he decided to ask it before he changed him mind and it was too late.

“Have you ever, er, done this before?”

Suddenly the awkwardness was present in the room once again, and Louis felt his toes curl in embarrassment as a blush spread up Harry’s naked chest towards his neck and face.

“Um,” there was no point in him lying when the truth had been made obvious by his body’s revealing reactions, so with a sigh hr hoisted himself up so that he was balanced on his elbows and began to reply. “I might have - well, I mean, maybe a few times, er… yeah.”

Louis couldn’t say he was _surprised_ exactly – after all, his friend had always flirted with anything that moved, regardless of gender – but his eyes widened a little at the thought of Harry having gay sex on more than one occasion when he’d pretty much always come across as totally straight. However, then he remembered his reason for asking the question in the first place and quickly moved on to his next question in order to try and rid them of the tension that came along with the unexpected revelation. Not as though his second question was any less awkward or embarrassing, though.

“It’s just cos I haven’t… ever done this I mean, and I’m not really sure, like, how does it… I mean, could you, er…”

Thankfully after a minute or so of frowning in confusion, Harry’s face cleared with understanding as he realised what it was Louis was getting at.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll need to, er… prepare myself.”

To Harry’s surprise, Louis nodded easily and pushed backwards so that he was resting on his knees before looking at him in anticipation. Clearly he didn’t have nearly enough confidence to prep Harry himself, but the younger man was perfectly willing to do it himself if it meant they could move on from the awkward preamble and onto what he hoped would be slightly less awkward sex.

Leaning back with a lot less embarrassment than before, having decided that if his fantasy of getting it on with his best mate was going to come true then he might as well enjoy it, Harry spread his thighs and raised his head so that he could see where Louis’ face was positioned in between his bent knees. The older boy’s eyes looked a little apprehensive, but it was clear from the way the cerulean blue of his irises had darkened to almost black that he was as turned on by what they were doing as Harry was.

It was that which persuaded the younger man to raise his only slightly trembling hand to his lips and insert two of his fingers into his mouth to be explored by his hot, wet tongue. Quickly adding a third, he made sure not to make eye contact with Louis, but he could see out of the corner of his eyes that his best friend was watching his every move carefully, as though studying the way that Harry was swirling his tongue around his digits to lubricate them. Harry couldn’t deny that being observed from such close quarters was a bit of a turn on for him, so he savoured the moment by allowing himself to moan around his fingers.

Once he was prepared both physically and, he hoped, mentally prepared for what he was about to do, Harry stroked his fingers down along his chest, pausing only once to tweak his nipple and causing a gasp to fall from his lips. He bit his lip self-consciously when he realised what he’d done before continuing. His hand quickly found its way in between his legs, while the saliva-lubed fingers circled his entrance to distract himself from his embarrassment by replacing it with pleasure.

“Oh God,” murmured Louis under his breath, clenching his fists to prevent himself from jumping on his friend right then and kissing the breath out of his lungs, and once again Harry was encouraged to take things further.

The slicked up digit that had been tracing his sensitive, puckered skin finally positioned itself to enter his hole, and did so with a small, almost stabbing motion. The instant he got the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles, Harry could feel the wonderful burn of it and was reminded of what he’d been missing since the last time he was drunk enough to let another guy fuck him. After a few pumps back and forth of his hand to familiarise himself with the sensation, Harry added another finger, causing the stretch but also, strangely enough, the pleasure to increase tenfold as he started to scissor the two digits and widen his entrance.

A small moan fell from his mouth that he quickly clamped shut to prevent more embarrassingly turned on noises from escaping, but then noticed that Louis was doing the same. Their eyes met each others in the heat of the moment, a fission of pure sexual tension that burned with the heat of desire that had been building within the two of them for years, but that was only then able to be released. As Harry added yet another finger, wincing a little as what had been a slight discomfort turned into actual pain, he could feel Louis edging closer to him before suddenly being unable to stop himself as he lunged towards his friend's lips with his own. Their mouths fought against each other in a battle of tongues and teeth which was eventually won by Louis but which continued until their need for oxygen forced them to break apart.

They remained in their newfound positions above each other, panting slightly as they recovered themselves and Louis worked up the breath and the courage to ask the question he was dying to know the answer to.

“Can we… start now?”

Nodding slightly frantically due to how exceedingly horny he had become,Harry practically spread himself out on the floor ready to be ravished, which Louis was more than willing to do. The older man reached down to grab at his cock, which was already leaking precum that he rubbed down the shaft from the tip in order to lubricate it, and then positioned it by Harry’s well stretched entrance.

All thoughts of the rather filthy state of the room, the fact that it was his best friend underneath him, and the frankly disturbing nature of their circumstances long gone from his mind, Louis nudged his hips forwards until he finally entered Harry. He was careful not to hurt the younger man, having never done this before, however the tight heat that suddenly engulfed his cock was so amazingly pleasurable that he couldn’t help but thrust in until he was completely buried inside of Harry, basking in the unimaginable bliss of the sensation.

When he spotted the poorly disguised pain on the Harry's fave, though, the pleasure dissipated into guilt and he quickly halted his actions to lean forwards and stroke his friend’s cheek softly.

“Oh God, Harry, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Starting to pull out so as to put an end to Harry’s trauma, Louis was prevented from doing so by the naked boy underneath him who moved his hands to grip his arse, pinning it in place so that he couldn’t move his hips anymore.

“No i-it’s OK,” Harry muttered, his breathing heavy as he adjusted himself to the unfamiliar stretch and burn. “Just… need to…”

After a tense minute or two of Harry finally growing used to the feeling of being filled, his face finally cleared of his pained expression. Opening his eyes, he stared up into Louis’ blue orbs, which were filled with concern and lust and something that Harry didn’t dare to put a name to but that made his heart swell until he was certain that it would burst out of his chest and land, still beating, on the concrete floor. Then he nodded.

That was all it took for Louis to push forwards once again, and begin to rock his hips in a slow steady pace that was just measured enough not to harm Harry, but fast enough to make sure it provided pleasure enough for the both of them. Eventually they both grew used to the feeling of being so intimate with one another, and the speed of Louis' thrusts increased to the point where he was fucking his friend as hard as he could, egged on by the frequent moans and grunts which he elicited from Harry’s mouth.

By a complete accident, Louis somehow managed to brush against Harry’s prostate. Although he was so inexperienced with gay sex as to not know what the textured bump the tip of his cock had stroked was, he could tell by the ‘manly yell’ (read, squeal of pleasure) which was his friend’s reaction that he should definitely aim for it again. And so he did, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over while his best friend pretty much fell to pieces underneath them. Neither of them cared any more about the circumstances under which they were first having sex together - all that mattered was that they were having sex together and it was utterly fucking amazing.

The rhythm they’d found was pushing both of them over the edge of sanity into the realms of pure pleasure, and Harry could tell that his orgasm was approaching from the heat that was coiling in his stomach and spreading all through his body. He felt slightly embarrassed at not lasting particularly long at all when he was meant to be the experienced one, but after trying to hold on for another half a minute or so, he finally had to give in to his desire to cum. Quickly slipping a hand in between both their stomachs, he grasped his achingly hard cock; a few tugs later and that was it, he was ejaculating all over both their stomachs in a hot, white mess.

Louis had thought that the heat which encased his own length couldn’t possibly have been any tighter, but was proved wrong as Harry’s arse muscles clenched around him in a manner that made him release his load immediately without a word of warning.

“God Haz!” he managed to get out as the rolling waves of pleasure swept through his mind, ridding him of all thoughts except for _I never want to stop having sex with you if it’s always this good_. Even in the haze of sated lust, he knew that he meant the sentiment completely.

Finally they’d both ridden through their orgasms and collapsed onto the floor beside each other, Louis having pulled out once he’d finished cumming inside of his best friend’s entrance. They were both so caught up in coming down from their highs that neither of them noticed the hidden door on the far wall slowly beginning to open until Louis looked up and realised there was a gaping exit right there for the taking.

“Haz, look!” he cried out in joy, tears of happiness pricking at his eyes at finally being released. He didn't know how much more he could have stood of their captivity, even if it had been entertaining, to say the least.

he next few minutes were a frantic scrabble of changing into the clothes they’d strewn across the dirty floor, Harry wincing occasionally from the pain in his arse but still otherwise OK, and making their way to the door which led onto a hallway. At first the two of them were both a little suspicious, looking around as if to try and spot their captor ready to jump out at them and force them back into the cell. But there was no such threat, rather a table was positioned along the hallway upon which stood their phones, keys and everything else that had been in their pockets the night before, although it felt like weeks ago by that point.

Without saying a word to each other, they walked down the blank, lifeless corridor until they found another door which led unexpectedly into the cloakroom of the very club they’d been attending when their drinks were spiked. Questions would have only complicated the situation yet further, though, so instead they found the nearest exit in order to quench their desperate thirst for fresh air and sunlight. Instead they were of course greeted with exhaust fumes and mizzly rain. After all, this was Britain.

***

If Harry was honest, he was kind of desperate to find out what sort of a position their having sex had left his and Louis' relationship in - not that it had ever exactly been clear before, given their constant hugs, hand holding and the occasional drunken kisses. Did Louis even want to speak to him any more? Would their friendship ever be able to recover?

However he could hardly ask that outright, and so instead let himself be led to the nearest place that sold hot, caffeinated drinks that they were both clearly in need of. Even after that, it took five minutes or so before Louis finally spoke.

“Do you think we’ll ever find out who was behind it?”

It wasn’t exactly what Harry had been expecting to hear, but rather than questioning it he simply shook his head as it struck him that their captor would likely always remain anonymous to them.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” he asked suddenly, unsure where or why the question had come about but unable to prevent himself from saying it anyway. The silence that followed was possibly the tensest moment of his life as he waited for Louis to lash out and tell him to piss off and that he never wanted to talk to him again, or (even worse) sigh pityingly and tell him that it was never going to work between the two of them despite what had just happened.

Neither of these actually happened. Instead, Louis waited a minute before nodding slowly, decisively, and turning to his friend.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

With that the two of them stood up from their seats and left the nameless cafe, having paid for their half-finished drinks already but no longer having any desire to drink tasteless coffee. They were halfway down the street before Louis reached out a hand and grabbed Harry’s much larger one with it in a gesture that was both sweet and possessive and comforting at the same time. Harry bit back a smile and carried on walking, hoping that the strangest event of his life might maybe be able to lead to the happiest.

Stranger things had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't as crap as I think it is, because at the time I had no idea how to write it haha. Awkward sex ftw!


End file.
